All I Ask Of You(KyuMin)
by xianminggg
Summary: "No more talk of darkness,forget these wide-eyed fears, i'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you." -Kyuhyun. Sepasang kekasih yang mencoba untuk tetap bertahan meski salah satu pihak menentang keras huungan keduanya. "Saranghae","Do saranghaeyo, Cho Sungmin" KYUMIN!YAOI!NC-17!OneShot!Songfict


All I Ask Of You

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : This story belong to me, but KyuMin belong to each other

Length : Oneshot!

Warning : BoysLove! Songfict!

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears,  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you_

Sungmin terdiam, terduduk di samping ranjang. Nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan. Sangat cepat,bak seseorang yang sehabis berlari ribuan meter. Keringatnya meluncur dengan bebas di pelipisnya. Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk,seorang pemuda tampan dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda dengan Sungmin, duduk sembari menutup wajah dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti,Kyu! Kau tidak pernah mengerti apapun!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan marah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, ia mulai tidak tahan. Sejak tadi pemuda manis itu menyalahkan dirinya, berteriak kalap, bahkan ia sentuh barang sedetik pun langsung di tempis. Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Cukup,**hyung**! Cukup!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras dan membuat Sungmin terkejut dan langsung berhenti bicara.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal, kini wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat marah dan terluka. Ada luka yang terlihat dalam di sepasang mata itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mengerti sedikitpun tentangmu,**hyung**? Adakah orang lain yang lebih mengerti dirimu selain aku? Tujuh tahun,**hyung**. Dan baru sekarang kau meragukanku? Lucu sekali."

Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya diam seribu bahasa. Kyuhyun terus memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan. Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak lalu kepalanya menengadah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan dunia yang ramah bagi cinta seperti ini,Kyu. Ini cinta yang tidak memiliki harapan, cinta yang bodoh. Terlebih kita adalah seorang **public figure**.Apa tanggapan orang nanti, jika mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita? Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Ya, **magnae **dan **aegyo King **Super Junior memang menjalani hubungan terlarang. Hubungan yang masih di anggap tabu oleh masyarakat. Hubungan yang tak akan pernah disetujui Tuhan sampai kapanpun.

Kyuhyun mendecih lalu mulai menjawab, "Cinta yang bodoh kau bilang? Kalau ini bodoh, mengapa kau tetap bertahan bersamaku tujuh tahun ini,huh? Kenapa Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ini semua karena ayahnya. Ayahnya yang tak pernah setuju dengan hubungannya, tak pernah setuju jika anak pertamanya ini menjadi seorang **gay**.

"Ah, aku tahu. Ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Chunhwa **appa**,kan?"

Sungmin kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Tak menjawab atau sekedar mengangguk. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum datar.

"Kau bahagia bersamaku,**hyung**?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari beranjak berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Intonasi bicaranya mulai melembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa selama ini ia bahagia bersama pemuda tampan yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Maka dari itu, untuk apa kau pikirkan apa kata orang nanti. Kita yang menjalani. Cobalah untuk egois sekali ini saja,**hyung**. Tunjukkan pada **appa** mu bahwa kau bahagia bersamaku. Aku mohon"

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin, membuat pemuda **aegyo **itu menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku hanya takut,Kyu. Semua yang **appa **katakan padaku terjadi suatu saat nanti. Aku takut hubungan kita membawa..hiks.. dampak buruk bagi kita berdua dan Super Junior. Sebenarnya aku tak peduli jika dunia memakiku, tapi tidak denganmu dan Super Junior. Kau, karirmu bahkan baru saja berada di titik .. Lalu Super Junior, semua usaha yang para **member **bangun susah payah akan sia-sia jika hubungan kita tercium publik.. Hiks.."

Sungmin menjawab panjang lebar sambil terisak. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik milik Sungmin. Seperti berusaha menyalurkan seluru rasa cintanya.

"Jangan takut,**hyung**. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan karirku nanti. Aku akan selalu disini, disampingmu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat membahayakanmu. Aku yang telah mengajakmu masuk dalam lingkaran cinta terlarang ini, akulah yang bertanggung jawab. Kau tahu,**hyung**? Para member mendukung hubungan kita. Mereka berjanji akan melindungi kita. **Believe it**. **Everything's gonna be alright**."

Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya. Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir tebal kekasihnya itu benar-benar hangat, mendamaikan hatinya.

I mulai sadar. Betapa bodohnya ia. Kyuhyun benar, ia harus egois untuk urusan kebahagiannya. Toh, apa yang **appa** nya katakan juga belum tentu benar. Ya, ia harus egois kali ini. Kyuhyunnya saja berani melawan dunia, mengapa ia tidak? Ia harus berbuat sesuatu untuk kekasih tampannya itu. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak berbuat untuk hubungan mereka.

_Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears,  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To hold me and to hide you_

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia obrolkan dengan Changmin. **Game**? Tak mungkin, ia benar-benar tak tahu menahu tentang hal itu. Dirinya bukanlah maniak **game **seperti kekasih tampannya itu**.**

Kalian bingung Sungmin dimana? Saat ini ia sedang berada di mobil bersama Changmin. Hari ini Sungmin sudah berjanji akan datang ke musikal terakhir Kyuhyun. Toh, hari ini lawan main Kyuhyun bukanlah Seohyun. Jadi ia tidak akan merasa terlalu cemburu atau apa.

Memang tak hanya ia dan Changmin yang datang. Beberapa **member ** EXO juga akan datang untuk melihat aksi kekasihnya di panggung musikal.

"Ku dengar, kalian sempat beradu argumentasi beberapa waktu lalu,**hyung**. Kyuhyun cerita padaku tempo hari" ucap Changmin memecah keheningan.

Sungmin tak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin tentu tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin sahabat kekasihnya, tak jarang Kyuhyun bercerita tentang masalah hubungannya dengan Changmin.

"Ya. Kita memang sempat berselisih paham, Changmin-**ah**." Jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sedang menyetir.

"Kau.. Kau ragu padanya,**hyung**?" tanya Changmin hati-hati. Sesekali menoleh ke arah Sungmin

Sungmin terdiam.

"Ragu dengan masa depan hubungan kami lebih tepatnya" jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum pahit. Pandangan matanya tetap lurus ke arah kaca mobil.

"**Wae**? Apa kau sudah tak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi,**hyung**?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"**Aniyo**. Aku masih mencintainya. Masih sangat-sangat mencintainya"

"Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatmu ragu,**hyung**?"

Sungmin terdiam lagi. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya jauh melayang. Mencoba mencari kalimat yang pas untuk ia berikan atas pertanyaan sang ** dongsaeng**. Changmin berusaha bersabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir **shape **M milik Sungmin

1 menit... 2 menit... 5 menit.. Tetap tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Changmin yang tak dapat bersabar lagi mulai membuka mulutnya, "Aku memang tak tahu alasanmu apa,**hyung**. Tapi jangan ragukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah sebenarnya. Tapi ia tetap bertahan untukmu,**hyung**. Demi hubungan kalian"

Changmin menghirup nafas sebentar, lalu mulai bicara lagi, "Kyuhyun mencintaimu. Begitu pula denganmu,**hyung**. Ia sudah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi untuk menjaga dan membimbingmu,kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Semua yang terucap dari bibir **magnae ** TVXQ itu tidaklah salah. Kyuhyun memang pernah berjanji seperti itu di hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Hari dimana kisah cinta terlarang ini dimulai.

Changmin tidak peduli jika Sungmin berpendapat bahwa ia terlalu banyak ikut campur. Ia hanya ingin dua orang terdekatnya ini bahagia. Bahagia bersama.

"Hubungan kalian memang sulit,**hyung**. Aku akui itu. Tapi percayalah, kalian bisa melewati kesulitan itu bersama. Jangan tinggalkan Kyuhyun. Anak itu benar-benar telah jatuh padamu,**hyung**."

Air mata Sungmin perlahan meluncur. Ia sungguh berbahagia, Tuhan menghadirkan sahabat-sahabat yang mengerti dirinya, yang mendukungnya. Terlebih Tuhan menghadirkan Kyuhyun ke dalam hidupnya. Membuat hidup seorang Lee Sungmin jauh lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya.

"**Aigoo**, kenapa menangis,**hyung**? Kau jelek saat menangis. **Jja**, usap airmatamu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, aku tak mau Kyuhyun mengomel padaku karena membuat kekasih tercintanya ini menangis." Canda Changmin sembari memberikan **tissue** pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil **tissue **Changmin padanya, "Hmm. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Changmin-**ah**."

Changmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah. Lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

_Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true,  
That's all I ask of you._

Kyuhyun mengambil bantal dan menumpuknya di bawah pinggang mungil Sungmin. Sungmin membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, membiarkan sang kekasih memasukinya lebih dalam.

Sudah dua jam mereka bergelut panas seperti ini. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk berhenti. Lelah pun mereka hiraukan. Merek benar-benar telah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang satu ini.

"Oh God, Kyu-hyuuun... Akhh... Akhh..."

Kyuhyun bergerak konstan. Tangannya memegang pinggung Sungmin erat, mencegah pergerakan **namja ** manis yang berada di kungkungannya.

"Miiinh, ini...shit...Ohhh.."

Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan, miliknya berkedut panas di dalam sana. Ia sudah berada di puncak, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan cairan miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengerang panjang saat akhirnya ia keluar. Sungmin juga keluar bebarengan dengan Kyuhyun dan sensasinya sungguh luar biasa untuk Kyuhyun karena hole Sungmin ikut mengetat, menjepit miliknya dengan kuat.

Kyuhyun rebah diatas perut Sungmin, mencoba mengembalikan nafasnya. Dapat ia rasakan perut Sungmin naik turun dengan cepat seirama dengan deru nafas Sungmin. Ia mengabaikan cairan Sungmin yang terciprat hingga ke tempat ia merebahkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu merayap di atas tubuh Sungmin menuju wajah cantik kekasihnya. Ia mnegelus lembut wajah itu, dilihatnya mata indah milik Sungmin masih terpejam. Mungkin kelelahan.

Tak lama, Sungmin membuka kedua matanya setelah merasakan elusan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Cho? Kau sudah lelah? Kau bahkan baru saja pulang musikal. Namun ku sanggup bertahan selama dua jam. Staminamu memang perlu di acungi jempol"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "**Ani**. Aku belum puas. Kau tahu bukan aku tak pernah lelah untuk 'memakan' mu ,sayang."

Sungmin mendengas, namun ia tetap memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dan memajukan wajah mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau memang tak pernah lelah, tuan mesum. **Jja**, ada lagi hadiah **valentine** yang kau inginkan dariku? Meskipun sudah telat sehari." Tanya Sungmin sembari merapihkan poni Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Katakan padaku, Sungmin-**ah**"

Obsidian Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, dahinya berkerut keheranan mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, "Katakan apa? Bicara yang jelas,Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis bak seorang malaikat, "Katakan padaku bahwa kau akan mencintaiku di setiap langkahmu. Berbagi cinta dengan Cho Kyuhyunmu, seumur hidup. Katakan bahwa kau membutuhkanku sekarang dan selamanya. Itu, itu hadiah yang aku pinta. Bisa kau kabulkan?"

Air mata haru mulai meluncur perlahan melewati pipi Sungmin. Pemuda **aegyo **itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ya,dengan senang hati aku kabulkan. Aku akan mencintaimu di setiap langkahku. Berbagi cinta denganmu seumur hidup. Dan selalu membutuhkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di hidupku sekarang dan selamanya"

"**Promise me**,Ming. **Promise me that's all you say is true**."

Sungmin mengangguk pasti, tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatinya. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Cup!

Dengan cepat Sungmin menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Menyesapnya, meliuk-liukan lidahnya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bernari bersama. Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan air mata kekasihnya itu menyatu dengan saliva miliknya. Tak mau membuat kekasihnya menunggu lama, dengan cepat ia balas ciuman Sungmin dan memimpin permainan 'perang lidah' tersebut.

Betapa Kyuhyun sangat candu akan bibir **pinkish **itu. Dengan menatapnya saja ia selalu bergairah, bibir itu seakan-akan menggodanya. Lama bibir mereka saling menyatu, saling menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.

"Haahh..."

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam begitu Kyuhyun melepas tautan yang ia mulai tadi. Dadanya naik turun. Mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kyuhyun-**ah**"

"Hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun sembari menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mungil Sungmin.

"**Saranghae**"

"**Do saranghaeyo, Cho Sungmin**"

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Annyeonghasseyo! Yonggun imnida! Panggil aja Yongie. Author baruu.. Enggk juga sih, udh lama berkecimpung di FFn tapi gk prnh nge post pake aku pribadi, ff selalu di titipin ke tempat orng dngn nama yng disamarkan. Ini fic pertama aku yg aku publish di akun pribadi. All I Ask Of You itu salah satu lagu di musikal yg aku suka bngt. Maaf gk semua lirik aku cantumin, dan maaf kalau ceritanya gaje.

Gak mau banyak cuap".. Kalau mau tanya ke twitter aku ja : mingxian137

Thankyou buat yang mau baca...

Review ya...~ ^^


End file.
